1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image-capturing device, and more particularly to an image-capturing device applicable to the image capturing of a book-type document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the prosperity in business, the demand for documents increases and a large amount of documents are circulated within or between businesses. As a result, the usage of image-capturing devices, such as copiers, scanners or multi-function peripherals also increases.
When a book-type document, such as a book or a magazine, is scanned by an image-capturing device, normally the entire document is directly placed inside an image-capturing area of the image-capturing device and is covered by an upper cover, so that image capturing is performed.
However, a book-type document normally has a larger volume. When image capturing is performed on a book-type document, the entire document is normally placed on a scan platform, and thus the binding part of the book-type document will be within the image-capturing area and will be scanned as a shadow that greatly degrades the image quality. Moreover, when the book-type document is covered and pressed by the upper cover of the image-capturing device, the book-type document is flatly spread out and the binding part of the book-type document may even be damaged. Thus, how to improve the scanning quality of a book-type document and to protect the book-type document during image capturing has become a focus to the manufacturers.